Demons Mate for Life
by AnimeAngel823
Summary: Demons spend centuries waiting for their one and only mate. Inuyasha has other plans for his, but she wasn't what he was expecting. She wasn't what anyone expected. Now he has to figure out how to handle this unusual situation that even the wise Kaede has never heard of. It was supposed to be easy. ** I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, I just like to play with them**
1. Chapter 1 The Well

**Chapter 1** ~ The Well ~

 _Beep Beep Beep..._

 _Slam_

"No... not yet..." A very sleepy Kagome Higurashi rolled over and pulled the covers back over her head. She had been having very intense dreams the past few months, since her sixteenth birthday to be exact. They were incredibly strange and confusing. She could never see his face and he moved like lightening around her. The only thing she recognized from the dreams was the well at her family's shrine, but it was different. Her family home was gone, replaced by nothing except forest as far as she could tell.

"Kagome! Kagome honey, breakfast is ready!" Her mother called cheerily from downstairs in the kitchen. Her stomach grumbled after hearing the announcement. She tossed her blankets off and sat up, stretching a little.

"Well, here we go again..." She said to herself with a sigh. "Another day with no sleep." She went into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face trying to give herself an extra boost of energy. She examined the bags under her eyes while she brushed her teeth, now used to seeing them there. She brushed out her long raven hair then grabbed her school uniform and sluggishly put it on before walking, almost zombie like, down the stairs to where her mother, grandfather, and little brother Souta were already sitting at the table eating their breakfast.

"Good morning dear." Her mother said cheerfully until she saw her daughters exhausted features. "Still having those weird dreams?" She asked with a frown, already knowing the answer.

Kagome simply nodded and sat down reaching for the coffee. She savored the first sweet sip trying to will her body to absorb as much of the caffeine as possible before downing the rest of the cup.

"Man sis, you look awful." Souta whispered, the normally light-hearted boy's face scrunching up with concern. "Maybe you should go back to that psychologist..."

"Gee, thanks" She mumbled shooting her brother a glare from the corner of her eye.

"You should stay home today dear and try to rest some more." Her mother suggested. "One day of missed school won't hurt."

"What?! Why do I have to go to school then?!" Souta jumped up. "No fair..." He said crossing his arms over his chest with a pout.

"Souta!" Their mother scolded. "Your sister needs the rest."

"Thanks momma..." She said with a half-smile. She grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in her mouth before she headed back upstairs and flopped back onto her bed not bothering to change. She hugged her pillow and closed her eyes praying that the dream wouldn't come this time.

 _Darkness surrounded her as she kept falling down what seemed like a never ending black hole until she landed gently, like she was as light as a feather, on the ground. She looked up seeing the opening of the well. Grabbing onto the rocks she slowly climbed up out of the well. Once she made it she hoisted herself out and sat down in front of the well using it for support. She looked around at all the trees, a gentle breeze blowing through them. It was so beautiful, but where was she? She recognized the well, but everything else was foreign._

 _Suddenly she heard a rustling coming from one of the trees and immediately jumped up looking in that direction. "Probably just a bird or something..." She said to herself keeping her eyes fixed on that spot. She took a step in that direction, somehow already knowing it was not a bird. She felt her body pulling her in that direction, moving on its own. She saw a flash of red as whatever it was started moving from tree to tree._

 _She tried to keep up with the red flash as it kept moving, circling her, like she was prey. It should have frightened her, but instead she felt anticipation and excitement. She lost track of the flash, she whipped around trying to find it again only to see nothing, but red right in front of her face. A low growl came from deep in his throat, but it wasn't threatening it was something else... territorial maybe._

Kagome shot straight up in her bed. "Not again..." She shook her head. The terrifying part of her dream was that she didn't know why she was having it and it happened every single time she would try and shut her eyes. The dream was so real it felt like it took energy from her, making her that much more tired when she woke up.

She glanced over at the clock on her nightstand, it was almost noon. She got up and straightened out her clothes and smoothed her hair before heading downstairs and out of her house straight for the well. Her body, like in the dream, acting on its own. She paused at the entrance for a moment while she stared at the well. She slowly walked up feeling the pull growing stronger by the second. Placing her hands on the rim and carefully peaking down into the darkness.

"Hello?" She called down feeling a bit silly. She thought for a moment, maybe a flashlight would help. "This is stupid. What is wrong with me?" She turned around and sat on the edge of the well and sighed. "Am I losing my mind or something?"

Without warning the edge that she sat on crumbled and she tumbled backwards falling down the well. Once again surrounded by darkness she screamed, but she couldn't figure out if she was dreaming again. She must be because she would have hit the ground by now.

~ Inuyasha ~

He lazily laid in his favorite tree. Well, his favorite since the dreams started, the well always in his site. He had been waiting impatiently for months now, what was taking her so damn long. As soon as the dreams started he knew it was time, he came to the little clearing and never left. He had been waiting for centuries and finally the dreams had started. If she didn't show up soon he was going to have to make that old woman help him figure out how he could go and get her.

A breeze kicked up and Inuyasha breathed in deeply "Fucking finally!" He swiftly switched to a crouching position on the branch watching the well intently. He wasn't sure why she was coming out of a well when he hadn't seen her fall in, but it wasn't that important as long as she was here. He watched her pull herself out of the well. She looked confused as hell, silly humans they're always a half step behind.

He smirked when she looked in his direction. She looked exhausted, but even more beautiful than in his dreams. He shook his head to get himself to snap out of it, trying to remind himself that that was not what was important here. She was a means to an end. He needed to get stronger and mating with her would do that. He couldn't get all wrapped up in his instincts, even though they were screaming at him.

After he claimed her as his mate he would finally have an edge on his asshole brother, Sesshomaru. He would finally be able to properly wield his father's sword, Tessaiga. After they mated he would just take off. The pull can't be that hard to resist after all.

It shouldn't be too hard to get her to mate with him, after all she felt the same pull he did and then once he put some distance between them it would hopefully be easier to ignore. He's seen many demons get so damn whipped by their human mates and that was not going to happen to him. It was a blessing and a curse. Finding your mate unleashes the full strength of your powers, but your cursed having to babysit a human for all eternity. Someone's idea of a fucked up joke for sure. He started moving through the trees, he couldn't help but be a little impressed that her eyes could keep up with him.

~ Kagome ~

This has got to be a dream, she had to be dreaming again. Either that or she really has completely lost her mind. She watched him circle around trying to keep up all the while still telling herself she was about to wake up... any minute now. She watched him circle her a couple times before losing track of him in the trees. She turned around, already knowing he would be right there and then she would wake up. She stared at the red in front of her face and heard the growl, but she didn't wake. She panicked for a moment and shut her eyes tightly still telling herself it's just a dream and any moment now you will wake up.

She felt a hand on her chin forcing her head up while her eyes were still tightly shut. "Is my lovely little mate scared?" He asked amused. Her eyes shot open and he was inches from her face his hand still firmly holding her chin in place. "This isn't a dream my mate. I've been waiting for you for a long time."

Before she had anytime to respond, let alone think, his lips were firmly planted against hers. Her body instinctively moved into his and another low growl rumbled in his throat. As the shock started to ware off a little she started pushing against him. He grabbed her hips firmly holding her in place. "You're not getting away that easy" He said through his lips pressed firmly against her mouth. She raised her arm and slapped him across the face as hard as she possibly could. The shock caused him to let her go and she turned to run.

"What the fuck was that for stupid?" He yelled while she ran through the clearing into the trees. He took off after her, catching up with ease. She barely made it past the tree line and he already had a hold of her arm. "You can't just go running off idiot. Do you want to get yourself killed?!"

"Let me go! Who the hell are you? Where am I?" She tried to pull her arm free, but it didn't even budge. What in the world happened, this had to be a dream. He said it wasn't though, how would he know? Confusion was riddled all over her face.

"You know who I am mate. You've been dreaming about me." He said sternly.

"How do you know that?" She looked him in the eyes and couldn't stop herself from noticing how beautiful they were. Like shimmering, liquid pools of gold. She lost herself for a moment in his eyes.

"Because I've been dreaming about you too." He said like it was obvious and he didn't understand why they were having this conversation. He pulled her closer and lightly pushed a stray hair back behind her ear making her breath catch in her throat. "Relax" He whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you Kagome".

"How do you... know my name?" Her eyes widened a little in surprise. She started taking in more of him. She noticed his gorgeous silver hair, she had never seen anything like it. She looked up a little higher... were those dog ears? She fought the urge to reach up and touch them, they looked so soft.

"Because you're my mate." He lightly dragged one of his claws down her neck sending pulse waves throughout her body. He had claws too!? Who the hell was this guy and what was he? "Don't forget to breathe" He smirked revealing one of his fangs while he continued to lightly caress her neck with his nails.

"Mate?" She questioned as she tried to pull away again.

"Yes, you are my mate. You're mine now." He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her firmly against his lips again. She lifter her arm about to land another blow to the side of his face when he let go of her neck, releasing her from the kiss so he could stop her hand from connecting with his face again. "Would you stop doing that!" He barked.

"Would you stop trying to kiss me! I don't belong to anyone!" She yelled back

This may be a little more difficult than he thought, she's a stubborn little wench. He couldn't help but kind of like it, although it was very frustrating. She didn't seem to understand what was going on. He wondered what the hell was on the other end of that well. He took a moment to notice that her clothes were rather strange too. Maybe he needed to take a different approach. If he answered her stupid questions maybe she would calm the fuck down.

"Sorry, but yeah you do. You're MY mate." He put emphasis on the my part. "Look, I'll let go of you, but you need to stop trying to run away. You're going to get yourself hurt running around on your own. You have to let me protect you, okay?" He said with a very serious look. Once he mated her she could run away all she wanted, but until then he needed to keep an eye on her.

"Okay, but you need to start answering my questions." She demanded.

"Sure." He replied letting go of her arms. She was a fiery little thing. Stop it, he told himself. She's the means to an end damn it, nothing more. Keep your head in the game. He really wasn't expecting his instincts and the pull to be this strong.

"Okay, my first question. Who are you? And your reply better be more than just I'm your mate." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He sighed. "My name is Inuyasha, if that's what you mean."

"Inuyasha... Okay, now where am I?" Saying his name felt so right.

"Kaede's Village, Next?" He couldn't help but feel a jolt shoot through him as she said his name. He quickly shook it off. He wanted to get through all these questions as soon as possible so they could get back to the matter at hand.

"Village?... What... umm... time era are we in?" She asked looking around some more. This was absolutely insane.

"The fuedal era..." He looked at her a little confused himself now. That well must be some kind of portal. This could be perfect, after we mate I can throw her back down the well and seal it. That's loads of distance between us. I need to shut this shit down as fast as possible.

"WHAT?!" Her eyes wide with shock.

"Well, I guess that explains a lot." I wonder what time she's...He stopped himself again. No, it doesn't matter. I need to get a hold of myself. "Anymore questions?" She looked kind of wobbly and pale. He grabbed her and lowered her to the grass sitting next to her with his arms around her. "Take a deep breath mate" He cursed himself in his head, he needed to stop calling her that. It's a term of endearment for those happily mated. This wasn't going to be happily ever after. It just kept flying out of his mouth though, he couldn't stop it.

She leaned against his chest and his heart skipped a beat. "Fuck" he whispered under his breath. She didn't seem to notice his issues since she was wrapping her head around her own, which was a good thing for him in that moment.

"Kagome..." He practiced. She looked up at him bewildered. He looked into her big blue eyes and he melted, not being able to control his concern for her "I'm going to take you to Kaede. She will probably explain all this better than I can." It would also give him a chance to knock some sense into his brain. She nodded her head and he instinctively scooped her up and carried her to Kaede's hut.


	2. Chapter 2 What is a Mate?

**Author's Note:** I figured you guys might like a little background heads up incase it's a little unclear. In this story Inuyasha is a full-blooded demon. There will be background on all that later of course. Also, Kikyo doesn't exist in my word. I'm not a fan at all of the love triangle drama. If you've read my bio on my profile I'm sure it's easy to figure out why. Plus, I think she's a bitch. Sorry all you Kikyo fans, this is not the story for you. All the other major characters will be making an appearance though.

Also, it's been awhile since I've written so I'm a bit rusty so if you see any mistakes or anything like feel free to let me know. I do proof read of course, but like I said I'm a bit out of practice.

Hope you all enjoy!

 **Chapter 2** ~ What is a Mate? ~

Her head was spinning, there was no way this could be real. She looked up at Inuyasha as he ran at top speed carrying her. It was so smooth, the only way she could tell how fast they were going was if she looked at the surrounding trees whizzing by. It was like she was in some bizarre, other world fairytale, except the prince was a pushy asshole.

She looked up at his ears again, the desire to play with them growing impossible to resist. Well, if he could just walk up and kiss her like that why couldn't she reach up and touch one of them. Before she could decide if she was going to go through with it they stopped moving.

"We're here." He looked ahead to the small hut in front of them and started walking towards the door.

"Um.. You can put me down now."

"Nope, you almost fainted back there. I'll put you down when we get inside." He replied. Humans were so damn fragile.

He did seem to care about her, maybe he wasn't so bad she thought as she sighed deciding not to argue.

"Hey old hag, you in there" He called from outside the hut before barging in.

"Old Hag?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "That's how you treat someone who you're asking for help?"

"She's helping you, not me stupid. I don't need any help, I know what's going on. You're my mate. It's simple." He said setting her gently on the floor of the hut. Kaede could explain everything to her and then she would hopefully stop being such a pain in the ass about all this. He needed to hurry up and get away from her before the pull became too hard to resist.

"Inuyasha, she is your mate. You and she are one in the same. Helping her is helping you, is it not?" Kaede said while grinding some herbs. He was such a stubborn boy, but she had developed a fondness for him over the years. She found him in the forest one afternoon, inches from death. She was a healer and demon or not she couldn't let him die when she knew she could save him. She could see past that rough demon exterior. This demon had a heart even before finding his mate, although he hid it well.

"Feh, whatever." He remained standing, his arms crossed. Kaede was the only human he respected. She had saved him when anyone else would have left him to die.

"Greetings child, how can I help?" She smiled kindly at Kagome.

I guess if someone this nice would help Inuyasha, that was also a good sign. "Um.. I guess I have questions. Inuyasha told me you would be able to explain better than he could." She fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"You'll have to be more specific child." She said patiently.

"Oh..um.."

"She doesn't know anything. She's from another time. She came through the well. It must be some kind of portal." Inuyasha interjected rudely, but he was right. She was completely at a loss.

"The well... Interesting. So ye is from the future?" She assumed. "How far would you say?" She put down her herb work giving them her full attention now quite interested.

"Probably about 500 years or so I'd guess based on what Inuyasha said and what I see around me." She replied. How was she going to get home? If she came through the well she must be able to go back that way as well.

"I see... and how did you come through the well exactly?"

"Hey, she is supposed to be asking the questions and not you hag?" He spat out, clearly annoyed. He still didn't give a rat's ass how she got here.

Kagome smacked him on the leg. "Be nice." He looked shocked for just a moment.

"I said quit hitting me!" He said with a growl.

"I'll hit you if you deserve it. Now knock it off, she's trying to help us." She turned her attention back to Kaede who looked very pleased.

His heart did a jump at the word "us". It felt so right. No, he told himself again. Get a fucking grip, she's just a silly human.

"She will make an excellent mate for you Inuyasha." Kaede smiled at him while he glared daggers at her.

"Okay, okay... First things first what the hell is a mate?" She asked. Knowing technically what that implies, but there most likely was differences. That term usually is only used in reference to animals she thought while glancing up at his ears again starting to get a little worried.

"Aye, every demon has a mate. Only-"

"Excuse me, Demon?!" Her jaw dropped.

"Duh, what the hell did you think I was?" Were there no demons in her world? What could have happened to all of them?

"I.. Uh... hadn't figured that out yet? It was going to be one of the questions." He was a demon? So, he is bad? A demon can't be good. Everything she had ever heard about demons had been bad. Her grandfather would often tell stories of the demons in the past and how he believed they still existed, but she just thought they were all just stories and that her grandfather was just a bit eccentric. She felt a twinge of panic rise up in her stomach.

"Relax child. Let me explain." Kaede interrupted her thoughts seeing the panic on her face. "Inuyasha was smart to bring you here. His people skills still need some work. I'm sure you'll be a great help with that." She mused.

His people skills needing some work was the understatement of the year. Maybe demons weren't bad or maybe it was just like humans, some are bad and some are good she wondered.

"Well first, there are many different kinds of demons. Your mate here, happens to be a dog demon. I'm sure you've already noticed some of his dog like features." She motioned in his direction. She paused a moment and Kagome nodded.

She was starting to calm back down, but her heart was still beating a million miles a minute.

Inuyasha sat down next to his mate and reached out and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together while his thumb rubbed her hand in a soft, comforting circular motion. He could hear her heartbeat and couldn't help but reach out to her, wanting to calm her.

She jumped a little, not expecting it, but she didn't pull her hand away. One minute he's a jerk and the next so sweet and considerate. She wanted to hold his hand. She wanted to lean into him as well but fought the urge to do so. Her emotions were all over the place.

The old woman couldn't help but smile again before she began her lesson. "Demons are only able to use half of their power until they find their mate. Think of it as nature's way of striking a balance. Demons are very self-centered and can be a bit power mad, which is why they can only call upon half of their power and strength. However, all of that changes when they find their one true mate. All demons are given a human mate, it teaches them to care about something other than themselves and once officially mated a demon receives all his power for the purpose of protecting his mate and his future heirs. There is only one for each demon and most spend centuries waiting for the dreams to come so they can find their mate."

"The dreams.." Kagome whispered

"Yes, Inuyasha normally only returns to the village if he is badly injured. He showed up the first night he had one and hasn't left since. They are incredibly vivid and can be very draining for the human mate as I assume you know given how tired you look. You'll need to rest soon. You'll be able to now that you and Inuyasha are together." As Kaede said that a wave of exhaustion washed over her. "Perhaps we should finish the lesson after your mate gets some rest Inuyasha?"

"Kagome" He said with a nod, realizing he never properly introduced her. "She's right mate, you need to rest." Fuck, he just did it again. He barely even noticed that he repositioned her in front of him and pulled her back to lay against him. His instincts were out of control.

She didn't have the energy to try and resist being pulled into his lap and he was so warm and comfortable. In less than a minute she was out.

Inuyasha and Kaede sat quietly for a while while she fell into a deep sleep.

"How interesting that she is from another era. This is highly unusual, I've never heard of anything like this happening before. There must be a reason she was sent to you now instead of you waiting another 500 years..." She said quietly, not wanting to disturb Kagome, while she continued to ponder the thought for a moment.

"A reason? Like what?" He asked quietly while he looked down at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. He couldn't help but admire her beauty again. Her milky, white skin against her raven hair enhanced her features perfectly, making her blue eyes stand out. Her soft pink lips looked so inviting and they felt so amazing pressed against his.

"I have no clue, but there must be a reason." Kaede interrupted his thoughts. "Did you notice anything else unusual when she came out of the well?"

He thought for a moment. "Other than her appearing out of nowhere and her strange clothes and all the confusion you mean?" He said sarcastically. "No."

Kagome shifted a little in his lap and he noticed her heart beat picking up again and her breathing increased. He looked back down at her as her face scrunched up and he heard her whisper "No, please... stop..." His face showing concern as he started to wonder if he had scared her that badly.

"She is not dreaming about you Inuyasha. The only way you would be involved in a nightmare of hers is if it were a dream about something horrible happening to you and she does not yet know the dangers of our world. She is dreaming of something else." She said seeing his concerned expression.

"I don't care if she is or isn't." He lied to Kaede and himself.

She knew he was lying of course, stubborn boy. She shook her head.

Kagome stirred again in her sleep, rolling to her side in his arms and clenching to his red haori, which was made from the fur of the fire rat. He caught a glimpse of something on her back as she turned. He gently pulled at the collar of her shirt to get a better look. His mouth dropped at what he saw. Demon claw marks and they must have been deep from the scarring that he saw.

"Kaede..." He whispered and motioned for her to come take a look.

"Oh my..." She gasped as she approached them. "She was attacked. Very violently by the looks of it. It's a miracle she survived an attack from a demon like that."

Inuyasha felt pure rage well up inside of him and guilt knowing he wasn't there to protect her like he should have. It made no sense though, she had no idea what a demon was and yet she was attacked by one.

"How could this have happened?" He asked through gritted teeth. He had almost lost her before he even had her.

"Demons may hide themselves from humans in her time. Perhaps humans greatly outnumber demons in the future." She pursed her lips contemplating. "The demon must have been able to conceal what he was from her."

He examined the scars further trying to determine how old they were. They appeared to be less than a year old, they still looked tender and bright pink.

He must not have survived long enough on only half his power to make it to her time era. None of this was making any sense, if he died before getting to her she should have just simply not been born.

"The pull must be incredibly strong between the two of you for this to have happened. To be able to cross time and space just to be here with you." She said in amazement.

He nodded his head knowing it was true. It was so hard for him to resist. He had a plan damn it. All this extra special shit can't change that, but he still couldn't deny that his will to mate with her now was greatly motivated by the desire to protect her.

She was still squirming in his arms and he held her closer, gently rubbing her head. "Shhh, relax mate. You're safe now, nothing will happen to you. Rest" He whispered and she started to calm. Her heartbeat and breathing returning to normal.

"She will be hungry when she wakes. I'll return in a while with some food." She offered, knowing Inuyasha needed some space. She knew he had intended on using her to get his full power, but she also knew that would change when he found her even without these unusual circumstances.

He barely acknowledged her words as she left, completely focused on Kagome. He had to fight the urge to wake her up, needing to know what happened to her. He also knew she really did need to rest, so he waited.

Hours had gone by and Kaede returned to the hut with food for them. He looked down at her she was still sound asleep. She needed to eat so he had to wake her and if she needed more rest after that then he would let her sleep some more after asking a few questions. "Kagome..." He said softly, while giving her a nudge. "Wake up, it's time to eat." He watched her slowly open her eyes. "Feeling a little better?" He asked.

"Yes, much better. Thank you Inuyasha." She replied with a small smile. He was really starting to grow on her. Even if this was some ridiculous predetermined mate thing. He helped her sit up and scooched her back to sitting next to him. He grabbed a bowl of the soup Kaede had made and handed it to her.

"Eat." He said more of a command than a suggestion.

Her stomach grumbled and she grabbed the bowl eagerly and started to eat. She didn't think she had ever felt this hungry. She was so drained mentally from everything that had happened.

Inuyasha let her finish her food before saying "You need to tell me what happened to your back." Again, commanding instead of asking.

"How did you?... Were you looking at me while I was asleep or something you pervert?!" She threw the empty bowl at his head.

"NO! For fucks sake woman, you rolled over in your sleep and I saw them. It's not like they're fucking subtle." He rubbed the spot on his head where the bowl hit him. She was so frustrating.

"Oh..." She sat quietly for a moment. "Sorry about the bowl." She felt bad assuming he would do something like that. Sure he was pushy, but that didn't mean he was a perv.

"It's fine." He was annoyed, but he was too focused on finding out what happened. "So, can you please tell me what happened?" He said unable to hide the hint of desperation in his voice.

She hesitated for a moment then nodded "It was about six months ago. I was on my way home and everything went black. He had knocked me out from behind. When I finally woke up I was in a cave somewhere, it was night already and I could barely see a thing and my head was throbbing. I tried to move and I couldn't, I was tied up. My hands behind my back, my ankles tied together and... I was naked." She watched Inuyasha tense and he let out a low angry growl.

"Go on child, what happened next." Kaede encouraged.

"The only thing I could really see was a small fire in the center of the cave. I tried to sit up when I heard a man's voice warn 'I wouldn't do that if I was you'. I tried to see where he was, but he was somewhere on the back of the cave. I knew my head was bleeding pretty bad, my hair was soaked in it. Then everything went black again." She paused to take a deep breath before continuing.

"Do you need a moment child?" Kaede asked.

"No, it's ok... I don't know how long I was out that time, but when I came too again it was daytime and I could finally see. I looked around and as far as I could tell I was alone. I figured this would be my only chance. The fire was still going and it was the only thing I could think of to deal with the ropes..." She looked at her wrists where there were some minor burn scars.

Inuyasha cringed thinking about her having to burn herself just to escape, but when he looked at her wrists, the scares were hardly noticeable at all. I wonder how she managed that knowing he was probably about to find out. This whole thing was making his stomach churn and he was having a hard time not just taking off and jumping down that well to find whoever did this so he could rip off their fucking head.

"There was a bowl of water near the fire, I didn't realize it at the time, but it was deliberate. He wanted me to try and escape. It was like a game to him or something. After I got the ropes off I ran as fast as I could and then I felt it, it felt like my back was on fire and then I was on the ground. He turned me over and I know I saw him, but I don't remember what he looked like. I'll never forget his voice though." A chill shot up her spine hearing it again in her head.

Inuyasha was visibly shaking, he didn't know how much more he could hear before snapping. He just kept thinking over and over again, he should have been there. This should have never happened.

"I have no idea how I got him off me. I just remember screaming and then I was running again. I found a road and flagged down a car. They stopped and wrapped me in a blanket and laid me down in the back seat and I passed out again. It turned out that I was on Mount Fuji, somewhere near the base, which is very far from where I live. I was only missing for a day and half." She had decided to leave out the things he said to her before she had somehow managed to escape again, seeing how close to going over edge Inuyasha looked. He didn't need to hear that he was debating between raping her or killing her.

His face she may have blocked out, but she would never be able to forget his voice and what he said "I wonder which will be worse for him, living with your death or living with never being able to claim you as his." Then he smirked down at her and said "I think raping you will be much more entertaining." That's when she screamed and the next thing he knew she was running. It was starting to make more sense now. Everyone had thought her story was wrong that she must have remembered incorrectly due to shock and that during her escape she was attacked by some kind of wild animal. "He was a demon, wasn't he?" She asked looking over at Inuyasha.

"Yes." He replied through gritted teeth. He could smell that she hadn't been claimed, but there were holes in her memory and he needed to know for sure. "I need to check something and to do that I'll need to pull down your shirt a little so don't hit me again, okay?"

She was confused, but she was getting used to being confused so she simply nodded her head, giving him permission. He reached over and tugged at the shirt just enough to see just below her collar bone.

"No mark." He sat back a breathed a sigh of relief. "I just needed to be sure." He pulled her against his chest wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again." Fuck, now he was making promises he didn't intend on keeping. This shit was getting out of hand.


	3. Chapter 3 Introducing your Demon Mate

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to let you guys know, I'm loving the reviews 3

Glad you're all liking it so far!

 **Chapter 3** ~ Introducing your Demon Mate to your Human Family ~

She had fallen back asleep in his arms. He held her for a while, but he could still feel the anger growing inside of him. He felt like it was going to burst out of him. He laid Kagome down in Kaede's hut.

"I'll be back. Don't let her out of your site." He ordered the old woman as he stormed out of the hut not giving her a chance to argue.

He took off heading straight for the well. He didn't really have a plan, he was operating on pure rage. He knew it was a bad idea, not just a bad idea, probably a suicide mission. He needed to wait until he had his full power, especially because he had no idea what he was up against.

Once he made it to the well he stared down into it thinking to himself why her? Why his mate? It could just be a coincidence, but he already knew that was highly unlikely. Someone was going to great lengths to see that he never received hiss full power and now he couldn't just claim her and throw her back down the well to her death.

The longer he had to be around her the more difficult it would become to resist her. Who was he kidding? He was already losing his mind over her and he hadn't even claimed her yet. The second he did everything would intensify even more. It was already proving to be too hard for him to overcome. She was quickly becoming his whole world. Even being away from her now, he missed her. He longed to feel her soft skin, craved her sweet kiss, he wanted... No, needed more of her.

"Fuck" He raked his hands through his hair. "Why couldn't she be an ugly, horrible, annoying bitch?" He said in frustration. Instead she was this beautiful, feisty, strong, amazing woman. She had escaped a demon on her own and the trauma of it hadn't destroyed her. He had to give her credit and then some.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms, but she didn't wake up in them. She sat up and looked around and only saw Kaede.

"Up again I see?" She smiled and held out a cup of tea. "Drink this, it will help soothe you. Seems you've had a rather rough time. I have to say though, you're handling everything rather well considering."

"Thank you Kaede." She took the tea and sipped on it slowly. It was very earthy tasting, but she was right. It was soothing." She looked towards the entrance wondering where Inuyasha went.

"He needed a moment. He shouldn't be gone too much longer. It was hard for him to hear something so horrible had happened to you while he wasn't there to protect you." She took a sip of tea before continuing. "We still have much to discuss child."

She was right, she still felt like she didn't know much of anything. She knew Inuyasha was a dog demon and apparently also, her mate. It seemed to be something similar to soulmates, but stronger.

"Being someone's mate, is it similar to marriage?" She asked trying to get a little more clarity on the subject.

"That would be the closest comparison, yes. However, it is something that once done, it can never be undone." She replied. "Once he claims you, the pull will grow stronger and the bond between you will solidify. It will be unbreakable."

"You mean I still have a choice?" She asked, the idea of it being completely out of her control hadn't been settling very well with her.

"Well, technically yes. You can resist and refuse to let him claim you, but I'm sure you already realize how difficult that would be."

She did, every part of her screamed for him. She already felt like she couldn't live without him which was another thing that wasn't settling well with her. She never imagined she could feel so strongly and it was so instantaneous when she first saw him. Like someone had flipped a switch in her brain.

"What do you mean by claim?" Kagome asked, although she already felt like she knew the answer.

"It's what you think, but the claim also refers to the mark he will leave on you."

"Mark?" Her anxiety was starting to get the better of her again.

"I can't really get into the specifics, it's slightly different for every demon. Sort of like a signature, it's unique so that all other demons will know you are his mate. I can tell you that it is not painful or uncomfortable." She said trying to offer some comfort.

"Do I need to decide right now?" She twisted her fingers in her hair nervously for a whole new reason. She was a virgin, she'd never even had a boyfriend. She had offers before, but she was just never interested. She focused on school and her family mostly.

"No, of course not dear. The longer you wait the harder it will be for Inuyasha though. His instincts are already urging him to claim you, especially now that he feels like you're in danger. Along with the rest of his powers, he will be able to sense where you are from extremely long distances and he will know if you're in danger. If you are hurt he will feel it as well, if you call out to him he will be able to hear it in his head if you are out of ear shot. He will become very attuned to your feelings as well." She explained. "It will become harder and harder for you to resist too. You were born to be his mate."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "So, you're telling me the only reason I was born was to be his mate?" She was starting to be more resistant to the idea now. It rubbed her the wrong way and almost seemed unfair.

"No, no child. Not your only purpose. You are still your own person with dreams and goals, although allowing the claim may alter some of your original plans, you are still you." She placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

She relaxed a little and let her arms drop back down to her lap. She didn't want to turn into some kind of weird, obsessed, love zombie that only exists for some guy. What about her family, school, and her life back home. Her family was probably so worried by now, they probably thought she was kidnapped again. She needed to get home and let them know she was alright, but what if she couldn't? What if she was trapped here now and she would never see them again. Her heart dropped into her stomach.

She stood up suddenly, shrugging off Kaede's hand that was still placed on her shoulder. "I need to get back home. I have to let my family know I'm okay. Thank you for everything Kaede." She headed out of the hut and smacked right into what felt like a brick wall.

"Where do you think you are going? Old woman I told you not to let her out of your site." He snapped at Kaede.

"I'm going home Inuyasha. I need to go home. My family is probably terrified that something happened to me again." She started off strong, but her voice sounded more pleading at the end. "Please, I promise I'll come back." She added, hoping that would help.

He glared at the old woman, then looked down at Kagome's sad eyes and sighed "The only way I'm letting you go is if I go with you. I won't stop you from seeing your family, but you aren't safe over there alone, understand?"

She nodded knowing that was the best offer she was going to get. Now she just had to figure out what on earth she was going to tell her family. Her grandfather would believe her, but Inuyasha is a demon and she couldn't recall him ever telling a story where the demon was good.

"Let's go then." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. What if they couldn't go back through the well he wondered. What if it was a one-time deal? He would be fine with it, but what about Kagome. She would resent him if she could never see her family again and it wasn't her own choice.

He was finally giving into his feelings even though he still didn't like it. What if she left him like his dad left him and his mom. When that happened... When his dad found his mate and left them both, it destroyed his mother. She loved him of her own free will, not because of some dumb uncontrollable instincts. She was filled with so much rage that when her mate showed up, she killed him on site before getting the power boost. She didn't care about that, which is why she was dead now. He did care about that, which is why he made the plan he had, but maybe he should have done the same thing if he didn't want to get sucked into this mate shit like his father had. He knew it was too late now, he could never intentionally hurt Kagome in any way.

Kagome was watching Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye while they walked to the well. He looked so serious and sad, making her want to reach out and comfort him. She got the feeling that, that wasn't what he needed right now though.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" She decided to ask instead figuring if there was something she could do to help he would tell her and if not, maybe he needed to just be left alone to work out whatever he was working out.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at her. She looked so concerned. Was she concerned for him?

She stopped walking and turned to face him completely. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked and she reached up and gently placed a hand on his cheek. She couldn't help it. He reminded her of a sad little puppy.

He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm fine mate, don't worry about me." He was definitely not fine, but he wasn't ready to get into all that with her.

"Will you talk to me about it when you're ready?" She asked knowing he was lying about being fine.

He nodded his head and they started walking again. It's like she could read his mind, their bond was growing and he hadn't even claimed her yet. He always thought his father was so weak for just giving in, but he understood a little better now. He abandoned him too though and that he couldn't understand. And who did he get stuck with after all that shit happened? His fucking cock of brother. They might not hate each other as much as they do now if his older brother hadn't gotten stuck with raising him. Sesshomaru resented them so much for sticking him with that responsibility and he took out his frustration on him when he was just a kid. It wasn't his fucking fault. He wanted so badly to give his older brother a taste of his own medicine.

They reached the well and both peered down into the darkness.

"So, how does this work? Do we just jump in?" Inuyasha asked.

"How should I know? I didn't come here on purpose. I fell in." She replied.

"Well, I guess we're gunna find out then." He picked her up and jumped in before she had time to respond.

Kagome let out a small shriek at the sudden drop and then they were surrounded by blackness still falling. It was working, she would be able to see her family again.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head at her shriek and they landed on the ground. "Was that necessary!?" He yelled.

"Well, maybe if you asked a person before just jumping down a hole first jerk!" She yelled back in his face. "Now put me down!"

He smirked "Fine then." He dropped her on the ground.

"You jerk!" She seethed.

He crouched down so he was eye level with her. "Ya know, you're really cute when you're mad." He grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a quick kiss. When he pulled away her face was bright red, he chuckled a little. "Now, I'm gunna pick you up so we can get out of this well. No screaming, got it?" He picked her back up and jumped up out of the well. He set her down gently on her feet this time.

"You know, I'm starting to get whiplash from all your mood swings." She glared at him a little.

"Yeah, like you're all rainbows and butterflies." He replied sarcastically. He started heading towards what he assumed was her home.

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned his head back to look at her. She bit her lip as she thought for a moment. "Let me go in alone first. Remember here humans don't believe that demons exist. So just give me a few minutes to prepare them."

"Okay, just remember mate. If you try and take off on me. I'll know." He warned. "We don't know what the hell that demon wanted you for and he could try and come after you again." True he was concerned about the demon coming back, but more than that he was scared she was going to run away from him.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere except in that house right there and after I explain a little I'll call you over to prove to them that I'm not bat shit crazy." She smiled up at him. She could tell how tense it made him to be away from her and if she was honest with herself she really didn't like it either. This whole situation was absolutely crazy, but it felt right. She was becoming completely comfortable with him, like they've been together all their lives.

"Alright, call when you're ready." He sat down on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest.

She nodded and headed towards her house. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Mom? Gramps? Sota?"

"Oh my god! Kagome! Honey, where were you? We were getting worried." Her mom threw her arms around her.

"Kagome!" Her grandfather and little brother called out at the same time running down the stairs to greet her.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to worry you." She returned her mom's embrace. She was so thrilled that she was able to come back through the well. Maybe she wouldn't have to choose between here or there.

"Where did you go sis?"

"Umm... Why don't we... Let's sit down." She fumbled around a bit not sure exactly how to start. She headed into the kitchen.

They all exchanged confused glances but followed Kagome into the kitchen and sat down.

"You know those weird dreams I've been having?" She asked. Her family nodded. "Well, they weren't just dreams."

"What do you mean dear?" Her mom scrunched her forehead in confusion.

"Turns out they were telling me something. I went down to the well after you guys left and accidentally fell in and when I climbed out I was in another time, 500 years in the past actually. The guy that I was dreaming about was there and we're supposedly, sort of, soulmates. It's difficult to explain. Oh... uh and he's kind of a demon, but not a bad one." She decided to just blurt it out as quickly as possible. "Would you like to meet him?"

They all just that there and stared at her, like she was straight out of the nuthouse. Guess it was time to prove she didn't need to be locked in a padded room.

"Inuyasha! You can come in now!" She called knowing he would be at her side in no time. She heard the door and they all watched him stroll into the kitchen.

"No way! Are those ears? COOL!" Sota was the first to jump up. "Hi, I'm Sota. Kagome's little brother." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, kid." Inuyasha said while he playfully messed up his hair.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her kid brother. Well, at least he won't be a problem. She looked over and her mom and gramps both wide eyed.

"So, are you like a dog demon or something?" Sota asked excitedly.

"Yup kid, that's right." He smiled down at him showing a little fang.

"Awesome! Are those fangs?!"

"You bet." He opened his mouth showing off a little. He liked the kid, at least. "I have claws too." He held up his hand so Sota could see.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "Sis, this is the coolest thing you've ever done."

Inuyasha laughed and Kagome shook her head, rolling her eyes. She looked up at her mom and gramps.

"I know this is probably a lot to take in." She said trying to get them to say something.

"Can I touch your ears?" Sota asked. He was completely oblivious to the apparent strokes her mother and grandfather were having.

"Nah, sorry kid. They're really sensitive. The only person I would consider let touching them would be Kagome." He didn't exactly mean for that last part to come out, but oh well too late now.

She made a mental note to remember that because she really wanted to play with them and it sounds like as long as she's gentle, he would be ok with that.

"Did you say... soulmate? A demon from another time period is your soulmate?" Gramps asked as he stared daggers at Inuyasha.

"Well, it's sort of like that. Like I said it's a little complicated to explain." She looked nervously at her grandfather as he continued his glare at Inuyasha.

"She's my mate." Inuyasha said like it was no big deal.

"Crap." Kagome mumbled under her breath. Technically she had used the word mate too, but she thought using the word soulmate sounded less weird and made it less of a sexual sounding thing.

"Mate?!" Her mom jumped in this time.

"We haven't done anything like that." She held her hands up in defense. It's just what they call it mom. She needed to get them to relax a little. "Sota, why don't you take Inuyasha up and show him your room?" She thought maybe they would feel more comfortable if he wasn't in the room, even though she knew he would be able to hear the whole conversation.

"Really?!"

Kagome smiled and nodded at Sota. Then she glanced at Inuyasha and he smiled back. He was being pretty good about this, except for the whole 'she's my mate' thing.

"Sweet, I just got this cool new video game. I'll show you how to play." He offered, grabbing at Inuyasha's arm to pull him up the stairs.

"Sure, kid." He let him pull him and wondering what the hell a videogame is?


	4. Chapter 4 Consequences

**Author's Note:** So, just to clarify. Yes, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are full brother's in my little world and both mommy and daddy are full blooded dog demons. There will be more background on all that later. It would have all been clear eventually, lol.

 **Chapter 4** ~ Consequences ~

Kagome's mother stared at her for a good few minutes, but she didn't look angry. It looked like she was looking for something either in her eyes or her expression, she wasn't sure. Her grandfather on the other hand had a very serious look on his face so she figured she should probably start with him.

"Gramps, I know this is all a little crazy. I'm still trying to process everything..." She started but was cut short when he slammed his hands down on the kitchen table causing both Kagome and her mother to jump.

"I knew it! I knew demons existed. See, now don't you wish you had paid more attention to the stories I told you and the things I tried to teach you?" He said haughtily. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and grinned, leaning back in his chair.

"Uh... W-well, yeah. I do..." Kagome stuttered a little completely taken aback by his reaction. He was so pleased with himself in that moment. "So, do you know anything about my current situation?" She tried to search her brain again, trying to remember if he had told her anything about mating.

"I do, but very little. I do know that once fully mated it is a permanent and unbreakable bond. Before that, I believe you still have a choice Kagome." He said sternly. "You need to think about what you're doing here. It's like marriage times 10. There would be no getting out of it."

"I'm aware of that, but that decision is between Inuyasha and I." She replied just as sternly. "I haven't decided anything yet, not until everything is explained further by Kaede."

"Who's Kaede?" Her mother interjected.

"Oh, she's a friend of Inuyasha's. He brought me to her when he realized I had no clue what was going on. She's been very helpful." Kagome tried to give her mother a comforting smile.

"So, you're going back then?" She asked. "And if you choose to... mate... with Inuyasha, you would stay there with him?"

"I-I don't know exactly. I haven't thought that far ahead yet." Kagome replied.

"Well, he can't exactly stay here in a world where demons no longer exist?"

"It would probably be difficult for him to live in this era." She decided that telling them that her kidnapper was actually a demon might not be the best idea. For now, keeping things on a need to know basis would be easier. She didn't want to cause more concern than necessary. Her mom was right though, either way, it would be hard for Inuyasha to adjust to this world. Being his mate would mean having a whole other life, but as long as she could still visit her home that really wouldn't be so bad. "Yes, I would stay there. That doesn't mean I can't come home and visit. I mean, we're both able to travel through the well."

Inuyasha couldn't help but listen to the conversation downstairs. He was trying to pay attention to what Sota was telling him about the game and how to play, but he just couldn't focus on it. Especially after the old man had slammed his hands on the table almost causing him to jump up and run right back downstairs, but he knew her family wouldn't hurt her. They just needed some time is all.

When he heard her say that she would indeed basically leave her life, her family, everything to be by his side he felt his heart swell inside of his chest. She said it so easily and even though she hadn't exactly made her mind up, he couldn't help the feeling of hope that consumed him. She just wanted to know all the facts before diving in, which is understandable. He tried to put himself in her shoes in this situation and he knew he would have been a million times more resistant than she was being. Hell, he was being resistant and he already knew everything, he couldn't exactly blame her.

"Hey, Inuyasha? Are you listening?" Sota nudged him a bit. "I'm totally kicking your butt." The young boy laughed.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at the kid then to the strange box that had tiny people fighting each other inside. He knew that the contraption in his hand somehow controlled their movements, but he didn't understand how. "Yeah, I guess you are kid." He set down the controller. "I'm gunna go see what's going on downstairs though. Maybe we can try playing again later." He offered not wanting to hurt his feelings. He really was a nice kid and not terribly annoying like some kids were.

"Don't worry about them. They'll get over it. You're way to cool for them not to!" Sota said with a huge smile.

Inuyasha chuckled as he stood up and walked to the door. "Thanks kid." He walked out of the room and into the hall heading for the stairs when he saw Kagome already on her way up them.

"Oh, hey" She smiled up at him. His sudden appearance surprised her a little bit and she lost her footing, tripping on one of the steps. She closed her eyes fully expecting to face plant, but instead she felt two strong arms wrap around her. He pulled her up against him and when she opened her eyes she was staring into his golden ones.

"Clutz" He said with a smirk. "Gotta pay more attention." He brushed a stray hair out of her face watching that familiar blush stain her cheeks. "So, what now?" He asked not letting her go.

She tried to regain control of her breathing. He made everything so cloudy when he touched her. "Well... I was hoping we could stay here tonight and head back in the morning?" She asked unsure of what his reaction would be to that. He had been amazingly understanding so far, but she didn't know how far she could push that. He obviously wasn't exactly a patient guy.

He sighed, frowning a little but nodded his head. He really wanted to head back so Kaede could explain some more, but maybe he should be trying to explain some of it himself as well. Now that he was, no matter how hard he had tried to fight it, becoming more attached to her he might be able to be a little more patient with explaining things.

She threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Thank you." She was truly grateful for the extra time with her family because even though they were able to travel back and forth now, who knew if that would last forever. Maybe it would always be open and maybe one day it wouldn't. At some point they could end up stuck on one side or another. As that thought sunk in a little more she pulled away from Inuyasha and looked in those beautiful shimmering golden eyes. "We should always travel back and forth together, incase someday the portal closes. At least whatever side we end up stuck on we'll be together." The words flew out of her mouth before she even had time to really think about them.

He looked into her blue eyes with shock. He couldn't believe she had just said that. "Agreed." Was all he managed to say. She didn't want to be separated from him. He couldn't help himself, he pressed his lips firmly against hers while he pulled her even tighter against him. Her lips moved against his kissing him back for the first time. She had only physically reacted during their first kiss when she moved her body against him out of instinct. This was completely different, she was doing this because she wanted to. She wanted to kiss him.

"Geeze, get a room." Sota whispered as he scooted past them to head back downstairs causing both of them to jump away from each other. Neither of them had heard him coming, not even Inuyasha.

He couldn't believe he let himself get that wrapped up in just a simple kiss. He had to be more careful. This time it was only Kagome's little brother, but next time it could be a demon.

The rest of the evening went along fairly smoothly. Inuyasha let Sota show him how to play video games again until it was time for dinner. The dinner was only slightly awkward. Kagome tried to keep the topics light and off the subject of mating and demons. Sota was a big help in keeping everything running smoothly since he practically worshipped Inuyasha.

After dinner, Kagome helped her mother clean up the kitchen while once again Sota had dragged Inuyasha offto the living room to watch some show he liked on TV. She had never seen her brother so singularly excited over one individual. She couldn't help but to laugh about it.

"I guess if Sota likes him, he can't be that bad." Gramps mumbled under his breath. He got up from the kitchen table and walked out the front door, headed for the shrine. He wanted to see if he could dig up any more information on dog demons and mating and go over the information he already had on the subject in case he had overlooked anything.

Inuyasha sat in the living room across from the kitchen. He listened to Sota talk on and on about some school thing, since whatever he had wanted to watch on the magic box had ended, while keeping a close eye on Kagome in the kitchen with her mother. He could almost feel her exhaustion as she yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

"Sorry kid, duty calls." He ruffled the boys hair and stood up, coming up behind Kagome. He placed a hand softly on the small of her back. "Time for you to get some rest mate." He ignored her mother's gaze. It was a strange look, like she was trying to look into his soul.

Kagome looked up at him with her sleepy eyes a gave a small smile. "Mhmm" was all she managed as she let him lead her up the stairs. He could easily figure out which room belonged to her. Her scent was all over the place in there. She stopped before they reached her door, stopping at the door next to it instead. He looked at her curiously. "I want to take a bath before bed."

He nodded and opened the door for her. "I'll wait in your room for you. Don't take too long." He commanded more than suggested.

"I'll take as long as I want." She snapped partially because she didn't like it when he ordered her around, but more so because she was tired and it was making her a bit cranky.

He stared at her for a minute thinking to himself how frustrating this woman was. He brought his hands up to the side of his head and rubbed his temples a little closing his eyes with a sigh. "Look wench, you need to stop fighting me. I said that because you're fucking tired and you know it. So, shut up and go do whatever you need to do then get your ass in bed." He didn't wait for a response this time, he just walked into her room closing the door behind him.

She felt her anger spike back up wanting to follow after him, but after a couple steps in that direction she stopped herself deciding it wasn't worth the fight. She was extremely tired again, mentally drained from the events of the day. Plus, he did have a point and even though he was being a jerk about it she knew he meant well. He had been very patient today so she decided to cut him a little slack this time. She turned around and walked into the bathroom and began running a bath.

By the time she had finished, dried off and put on her pajamas she walked into her room to find a dog demon in a deep sleep right in the center of her bed. He must have been just as tired as she was, probably more since she didn't think he had slept at all since they met. He looked so peaceful she really didn't want to disturb him but seeing as how he was in the middle of the bed she didn't exactly have a choice.

"Inuyasha" She whispered as she nudged him a little bit. He grabbed her hand faster than she could even blink and yanked her towards him, pulling her close and rolling over with her wrapped up in his arms. He nuzzled her hair, sighing contently. She glanced back at him still asleep. He hadn't even woken up at all. He did all that still completely asleep. She wiggled around a little and he only tightened his grip on her. She smiled a little, knowing she wasn't going anywhere so she closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, light streaming in through the window. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He didn't remember how she got there, but he didn't really care. That was the best night's sleep he had ever gotten in his life. She rustled around a bit in his arms, waking up. She rolled over facing him, their noses practically touching. He stared deep into those crystal blue eyes, becoming more aware of her body being pressed so closely against his.

Kagome stared into his molten, golden orbs as her heart beat sped up. Her eyes then drifted up to his ears. She remembered the words he said yesterday about her being the only one he would consider letting touch those adorable ears and before she knew it one of her hands was making its way up to the top of his head. She couldn't stop herself, she just wanted to know if they felt as soft as they looked. She finally reached them and lightly touched one with her finger-tip causing it to twitch slightly.

"What are you doing?" He whispered as he felt her finger lightly graze the tip of one of his ears.

She didn't say anything, focused on her current task. They were soft, ridiculously soft. Carefully, gently she glided her finger-tip down the side to the base. She heard a small whine come from Inuyasha, but it wasn't out of pain or discomfort, it was something else. She grasped the base between her thumb and pointer finger, gently rubbing his ear. He groaned deeply in her ear, his breathing getting a little faster. She watched his face as he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

"Kagome..." He whispered, she almost hadn't even heard him he said it so softly.

He definitely liked it. She delicately wrapped her hand around the ear rubbing it a little more causing him to gasp and push his body harder against hers. She blushed instantly realizing this was arousing for him. It was kind of fun though, being the one in control for once. She brought her other hand up to his other ear, not wanting to neglect one.

"Kagome" He moaned her name this time as he involuntarily grinded his body into hers. She was making his body go crazy with the way she was rubbing his ears, if she didn't stop soon he was going to lose control. "Y-you gotta stop..." He stuttered out letting out another moan after.

"Why? You seem to really like it." She teased.

"Because... I can't control myself much longer." He was having a difficult time talking. His instincts were screaming at him to just take her, to complete the mating process. "If I start I won't be able to stop." He said through clenched teeth, his hands sliding down her sides to her hips and he pulled her on top of him.

She paused at the sudden switch of positions, but her hands were still on his ears. She bit her lip, thinking about what he had just said. He wouldn't be able to stop, meaning if she didn't stop right now he was going to finish what he tried to start the moment she came through the well. A huge part of her wanted to keep going and just let him take her, make her completely his. However, she wasn't ready to make that decision just yet. Even though her body was aching for him. His hands felt like fire touching her and it was setting her insides on fire. She slowly pulled her hands away, resting them on his chest instead.

He kept his eyes closed, panting heavily as he tried to regain control of himself. He never thought someone could have that much power over him and she seemed to enjoy having that power. She even teased him about it. He needed a way to regain control of the situation again. He didn't like her having the upper hand on him like that.

"The next time you try and do something like that, you had better be prepared for the consequences." He said now opening his eyes with a smirk. He suddenly flipped them both over so that he was now hovering over her, regaining his control of the situation. He heard her breath catch in her throat and chuckled bending his head down to her neck, it was time for a little payback. He started at her shoulder lightly kissing up to her ear, where he started to nibble and suck on it. "Breath mate." He whispered in her ear as she gasped a little.

"Consequences?" She repeated the word, having a hard time forming her thoughts together.

"Yes mate, consequences. You're lucky I managed to keep control this time." Before she could speak again he silenced her with his lips on hers while he let his hands wander from her hips up her sides to her soft, supple breasts. He needed to feel her body at least a little bit, she had no idea what she had done to him. He lightly squeezed them through her shirt causing her to moan against his mouth and her body to arch into him. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her, he could see it, hear it and smell it. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating. She was like a drug to him and he couldn't get enough. Not wanting to push her too far, he slid his hands up into her hair deepening their kiss a little more before pulling away.

"We should head back." He said as he leaned his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a moment while their heart rates retuned to a normal rhythm. Slowly he got up off of her, standing up next to the bed he offered her a hand. She took it and let him pull her up to a seated position.

"Yeah, you're right. Let me just pack a few things." She managed to say her head was still spinning. She never imagined a guy could make her feel this way.

"Sure, I'll go wait by the well and let you say goodbye to your family. We won't be back for at least a few weeks."

"What? A few weeks?" Kagome's mind fully alert now. A few weeks was a long time to not see her family. She'd never gone that long without seeing them before. "Why?" She asked a hint of panic in her voice at the thought.

"Because not only is there still a lot for you to hear, but there are some things that it would be better if I could just show you and it's going to require a little bit of travel." He could hear the slight touch of panic in her voice and he placed his hand gently on her cheek to make sure he had her full attention. "I promise as soon as all that's taken care of I'll bring you back home, okay?" He said as reassuringly as he could.

She nodded as her mind filled with curiosity wondering what he had planned to show her. Were there really more things so unbelievable that she had to be shown them instead of just taking him at his word? Everything was already pretty unfreakingbelievable and now she wasn't sure how to pack. She had planned on just a few days, but now she needed to pack for a few weeks for a time period she knew very little about.

"Just pack some extra clothes mate. Don't worry about anything else. I'll take care of you." He said with a wink before jumping out of her bedroom window.


	5. Chapter 5 A Disturbance

**Author's Note:** Who's ready for a visit from Lord Fluffly? I know I am 😀 ! Sorry, I know it's been like a week and it's not the longest chapter ever. But ya know, life happens.

 **Chapter 5 ~ A Disturbance ~**

Kagome slowly walked towards the well rubbing the side of her head in frustration. Her mom and gramps weren't exactly thrilled when she said it would be a few weeks. They didn't seem to get that this was something she needed to see through. You don't just fall into a well and pop up in another time era and ignore it. She couldn't just go back to school like nothing had happened, like she never met Inuyasha. He isn't exactly easily forgettable. She sighed as she approached the well, hopefully they would be a little more understanding after the shock wears off a bit.

"What's wrong?" He saw the distress in her face as she approached and it made him nervous. What if she decided that she didn't want to go with him.

Fuck that, she's going with him whether she agrees or not she's at least going to get the whole story before he would even consider letting her go.

"My family is just having a hard time with all this. That's all. They'll be okay eventually. Let's go." She said giving him a small smile.

"Uh.. Okay. Sure, let's go." He was stunned, she was going to go with him even though her family didn't want her to. He scooped her up in his arms and jumped down the well.

"Hey, you didn't scream this time." He said as they came out on the other side of the well. He jumped up and out and gently set her down but kept his arm around her. He pulled her along in the direction of Kaede's hut.

"Fuck" Inuyasha whispered under his breath as he spun around keeping Kagome behind him. "Stay behind me." He said with a force behind his words that Kagome couldn't seem to ignore.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"My bastard brother is here." He replied through clenched teeth, as said brother appeared through the trees.

"Hello, little brother." Sesshomaru glided in their direction.

Inuyasha and his brother definitely shared a family resemblance. They both had beautiful, long silver hair. Sesshomaru looked to be a bit taller and he had a big fluffy tail instead of ears. They both had the same purple slash marks on their faces and golden eyes. Sesshomaru was a little more 'formally' dressed in a white and red kimono with armor. The only other difference was Sesshomaru had a small blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"Brother?" Kagome questioned. He has an older brother? Maybe that's who he was going to take her to see?

Although, maybe not... She thought as she re-examined the scene before her. Inuyasha called him a bastard and unmistakable tension hung in the air.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked his hand already gripping his trusty sword Tessaiga.

"I see you have found your mate, but you have not yet completed the mating. Your plan not working out like you had hoped?" He heard Inuyasha had found his mate, but he was surprised to find her unmarked. After all he only needs to command her to his will. "Ah, perhaps you're making the same foolish mistake as father." He goaded him.

"It's none of your damn business what I do or do not with my mate. Now get lost." He needed to get his brother out of here quick before he said anymore. It's unlike him to come all the way out here for something like this, there must be more going on that he isn't saying.

"Plan?" He heard Kagome whisper behind him, confusion evident in her voice.

"Why are you here, you bastard? I know you don't care that much about who my mate is." His brother was a cocky son of a bitch. He was convinced that even after the mating power boost there was no way that Inuyasha would be able to defeat him.

"Thought you would interested to know there is another way for you to get all your power without dealing with a human." He wasn't originally planning on letting this piece of information go, but he was interested in finding out just how much his brother was like his father.

He only wanted to get a look at the female that appeared the same time as the sacred shikon jewel. The jewel had vanished long ago, sealed by one of the ancestors of the priestess who created the jewel. She seemed like a normal human girl, perhaps it was merely a coincidence. He would still keep that information to himself, just in case. "The shikon jewel has reappeared."

"What?! How is that possible?" Inuyasha asked. It's been centuries since the jewel was sealed away, he was only a pup at the time.

"Someone has found a way to break the seal or awakened the jewel in some way." He looked past his brother at Kagome. "Now, you have no need for your mate." With that last swipe he turned around to take his leave. "Goodbye little brother."

"Fucking prick" He mumbled to himself.

"What was he talking about?" Kagome asked feeling her heart clench in her chest. Was he really only interested in the power still. She thought he liked her, but maybe she was just being naïve.

"Uh... Kagome... Look..." Inuyasha turned around but was unable to look her in the eyes.

"So it's true then..." She turned to walk away and he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"It's not like that anymore..." He didn't know what to say or how to fix this, but he had to try.

"Let me go!" She snapped her arm away from him and headed straight for the well.

"No Kagome, Stay." Inuyasha said in that same tone he had before when he told her to stay behind him.

She couldn't move. Her body completely frozen in place. "What did you do to me?!" She yelled as she kept trying and failing to move herself any further forward. "Why can't I move?!"

"You can move mate. Just not in the direction of the well." He said with a smirk. "I'm not going to just let you run away without letting me explain."

"That doesn't answer either of my questions." Kagome replied as she tried backing up a step and he was right, she could move just not towards the well.

"I'm your alpha my mate. When we get to Kaede's she can explain it in more detail." He took a hesitant step towards her. "But first, let me explain."

"How am I supposed to believe anything you say?" She glared at him through watery eyes.

He paused for a minute, unsure how to respond. "I can make you do whatever I want and I haven't." He waited a moment to let that sink in a little before continuing. "Yes, before meeting you I planned on just getting my power but things are different now. Things changed the moment I met you."

"I guess let's go to Kaede's then." Kagome walked past him towards the village.

He followed her not sure of what else to do or say. The walk to Kaede's was a quiet one. He watched her walk ahead of him, trying to give her some space.

"Kagome.." He started even though he still had no idea what to say to her. She glared back at him and he looked down at the ground unwilling to meet his gaze. They reached Kaede's hut and both walked in and set down, not glancing at each other for even a moment.

"So. What's going on?" Kaede asked clear that something was amiss. They completely avoided each other's glance and didn't say a word.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome then down at the ground again. "Sesshomaru showed up."

"Ahh... I see..." Kaede put it all together quickly. She had heard Inuyasha speak on his little plan multiple times but was never concerned. She fully understood how the mate bond worked and knew he was just being childish when he thought he could fight the bond. But now Kagome had found out that plan and was hurt by it, therefore placing their new bond in genuine jeopardy.

"Perhaps I can offer a compromise?" She asked with a smirk. "I gather the part that is most upsetting is the feeling that you no longer hand control of your life and desires, correct?" Kaede asked Kagome while gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded at Kaede. She liked Inuyasha, she even believed him when he said things had changed, but the feeling of not having control, of someone else having that power made her incredibly uneasy.

"I have a solution." Kaede said with a triumphant smile.

"No..." Inuyasha said as realization of what the old priestess spoke hit him. Before he could even get words out she was whispering the incantation and the beads shot around his neck.

"Quick child, the word of subjugation." Kaede said her voice his still focused and her eyes still on Inuyasha.

"What?" Kagome looked at Kaede with confusion. She was so confused, what the hell had Kaede done to him. He seemed to understand, but she didn't. He didn't look too happy about it either.

"Any word child, it does not matter. Just pick." She was still focused.

"Uhh...Sit?" She questioned.

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha screamed. "LIKE A FUCKING DOG?!"

"Yes, asshole! Like a fucking dog! SIT BOY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs letting out all of her frustrations. She watched him flatten to the ground like a pancake.

"Well, that will do..." Kaede looked between Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome sat with her arms crossed and Inuyasha was struggling to get out of the floor.

"Thanks a lot hag." Inuyasha muttered as he was finally able to peal himself off the floor.

"This is your fault and you know it." Kagome said with her arms still crossed.

"It's not my fault that my asshole brother showed up." He was quickly losing his patience.

"Yeah, but it's your asshole fault that you have those beads." Kagome replied and turned her head away from him.

"Yeah, it's not like as I chose you as my mate." Inuyasha blurted out in anger. He regretted the words as soon as they flew out of his mouth.

"Well, neither did I." She stood up and headed for the hut entrance.

"No, stop!" Inyasha yelled as she immediately stopped, frozen still. She shot him a pissed off glare causing him to cringe.

"I'm sorry, I don't have full control yet. You ain't exactly super obedient." He looked up at her and he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Sit! Sit Sit!" She yelled, blasting him hard into the ground. She turned around seeing as how she had no real option and sat beside Kaede.

"So... What happened?" Kaede asked with a nervous smile.

"His brother basically showed up and told me Inuyasha's plan. Now, I don't know the details, maybe Inuyasha can fill that part in, but basically it's all about the power that you spoke of." The hurt was evident in her voice.

"I told you it's fucking different now." He mumbled into the dirt.

"Look child, I know that it's hard and that all of this is very overwhelming but you need to hear him out. Remember what I told you before about demons being stubborn in the beginning. They don't realize the change they are going to undertake until they meet their mate. It's impossible to comprehend, you cannot hold it against him. Tis be very common my child." Kaede tried to calm her. She had hoped the beads of subjugation would have been enough to diffuse the situation, but the girl seemed to rival Inuyasha in the art of stubbornness.

"He lied to me!" She yelled and finally unleashed all the tears and pain she had been feeling. Inuyahsa was instantly by her side and wrapping her in his arms.

"I know I did, my mate. I'm so sorry." Kaede was right when she said he didn't realize the change. He didn't, he had no idea the change he would go through when he met Kagome. She had become his world so quickly he had no time to notice. She buried her face in his chest and clung to him while she cried. "I won't make that mistake again."

She looked up at him and nodded. She could tell he meant it. He said it with the same voice he used to command her to his will. She let go and managed to drift off to sleep in his arms, she was still so tired from the months without sleep and the overload of information.

Inuyasha watched her drift off to sleep and finally relaxed. He looked up making eye contact with Kaede he glared daggers at while her while he held his sleeping mate.

"What the fuck?" He asked her.

"I know it may not look like I'm helping but..." Kaede trailed off looking very nervously at the demon before her.

"Yeah, you're right. It doesn't look like you're helping at all." He turned his head up.

"I thought if things were equaled out in some way." She shrugged.

"A kotodama? Really?!" He asked exacerbated.

"Well, you can tell her what to do whenever you want. Seems only fair that she has something." Kaede replied.

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh. "I've barely used it."

"Just as I am sure she will barely use this power." Kaede offered Inuyasha a toothy grin.

Inuyasha scratched his head. He tried to clear his mind but failed miserably. He watched Kagome sleep, hopefully she would be a little less hostile when she woke up.

Kagome twisted and turned as she began to wake up, she looked up into Inuaysha's eyes as the memories of where she was and her life crashed down around her.

"Hey." Inuyasha said as he tucked some of her hair behind her hers looking concerned.

"Hey." She replied taking his hand in hers. A silent way of showing him they were ok, at least for the moment. He smiled down at her.

"I'm sure you have many questions." Kaede interrupted.

"Yes, I do." Kagome replied as Inuyasha helped sit her up. "

"I'm guessing first on that list would be the alpha power he has over you?"

"If that's the power that makes me do whatever he says then yeah." Kagome replied somewhat sarcastically. It went over Kaede's head, but Inuyasha caught it and chuckled slightly. She gave a look at his chuckle.

"Right, well that power is predominantly one of protection. Most mates only use it if they feel that their mate is about to do something that would cause them harm. However, it is used in other respects." Kaede tried to be informative but discreet.

"Other respects?" Kagome asked Kaede completely oblivious to what the old women was insinuating.

"Um... Well yes, Inuyasha would be better at explaining that I think." A slight blush stained her cheeks.

"Okay, what else will I need before I go then?" Kagome asked a certain determination in her voice.

"You're still going?" Inuyasha interjecting without even thinking about it.

"Well, yeah. Although, I didn't realize I had a choice." Kagome came back at him with a snarky reply.

"Yes, you have a fucking choice." He snapped back not even looking at her. He couldn't.

"Yes, I'm going." She softened her response a little seeing the pain in his eyes. "Kaede's right, I should hear you out at the very least."

"Well perhaps, then I should talk to Inuyasha about where you are going so I can best know how to inform you." Kaede offered trying not to get herself in more trouble than she already was with the dog demon.

"I'm taking her to my father's grave." Inuyasha stated. He didn't want Kagome to think he was manipulating her in any way so he simply offered the information. "I figured it would help explain why I would be resistant to the mate call and why I hate my brother."

"Yes, that makes sense." She thought for a moment. "There is still much she must know. Do you want me to explain before or after?" She asked completely unsure of what she should do.

"I think after. She will know after all this if she wants to proceed." Inuyasha offered.

"Lets go then." Kagome offered as a determination to find her path filled her heart and sparked a fire in her soul, Inuyasha stood up and held out his hand for her. She took it and then set off on their journey.


End file.
